meeting the cast of harry potter
by Miss-Pirate
Summary: what would happen if you got to meet the cast of harry potter?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton or Rupert Grint.

* * *

Ok your 5'4 you have strawberry blonde hair and your name is your mom and dad are taking you and your little brother on a trip to London..

* * *

You're at you house and you are getting ready to go to the airport. You are wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and low rise blue jeans. you arrive at the airport. it is around 8 o'clock in the morning and there is a HUGE crowd! You decide to see what all the fuss is about. As you push to the front of the crowd you see 3 guys who look familiar, you suddenly realize that it is Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint! You then hear Daniel talking (he is standing a few feet in front of you)

he says,"our manager has just informed us that we are to bring 1 person each to travel first class with us and go to the set while we are filming."

Now they are walking around deciding whom to pick. Daniel Radcliffe stops right in front of you! He leans forward and takes your hand. (OMG OMG i can't believe it!) He asks your name

you say," my name is (insert name) ."

he says "(insert name), that's a beautiful name. As you probably know my name is Daniel but you can call me Dan."

he walks you back up to where he was originally standing. You see Rupert, he chose a pretty brunette then you saw who Tom picked and you suddenly stop! It is you best friend maralynn!! you quickly tell your mom what happened and you introduce the three guys to you parents and brother.

Dan grabs your hand and says," the plane is about to leave we have to go."

you tell your family goodbye and you board the plane. for the whole plane ride all 6 of you just talk. so when you get off the plane and you jump into the limo, monique (ruperts pretty brunette) suggests the game truth or dare. everyone agrees to play. Monique thinks for a second and looks right at you.

"(insert name), truth or dare?"

you don't want to look like a chicken so you say dare.

she says, " you have to kiss Dan for um... 30 seconds."

you cheeks turn slightly pink but you accept the dare. you crawl over to him (you were sitting by Tom) and you kiss him. but the kiss lasts longer than 30 seconds and you feel Toms arms around your waist pulling you away gently. He is still holding on to your waist when you turn around to face him and

you say, "are you jealous?"

he blushes slightly and you smile and you kiss him on the cheek. you sit back and you choose Rupert

you say ,"rupert truth or dare?"

he says dare you think about it for a second, you have a really good dare. you were just about to tell him it when the door opens and everyone realizes that we are at the hotel. so, all 6 of you get out of the limo and you walk to the front desk to get the keys to the 3 rooms you will be staying in. you find out that Dan and Rupert are in one room, Monique and Maralynn are in the next which means that you and Tom are in the last room. Tom looks at you and asks you if the room arrangement is ok and you secretly excited buy you smile and say yeah it is. Everyone goes to their room to unpack as you get to you room you suddenly have a great idea you ask Tom wouldnt it be cool to go out to a club tonight? And he says yeah that would be cool, then you say great I will just call everyone and tell them? everyone thought it was a good idea so you get ready, you wear something tight that shows off your body and you can dance in. you guys arrive at the club and they let you in (being a celebrity has its advantages) so you get on the dance floor and every guy wants to dance with you! (You are they best dancer there.) Its getting hot so you decide you go get a drink and you end up drinking like 10 shots of tequila and something called a kamikaze!! Tom sees this and he grabs your hand and says, we got to go, so you agree and all 6 of you jump in the car and head back to the hotel fast forward so everyone heads back to your room. You turn on the music (dont worry the walls are soundproof) and you suggest a game of truth or dare. Everyone says yes and you start playing. You havent asked Rupert the dare that you had in the car so you look at him and ask,

"Truth or Dare?"

he says dare you smile and say,

"I dare you to sleep with Maralynn (no you pervs they are not going to fuck! LOL) with nothing but your boxers on!"

he blushes and he says "o-ok.."

Then the dares go on..blah..blah..blah.. There is a lot of kissing. So everyone is tired, youre still intoxicated, so everyone goes to their own room (the rooms are connected together from the inside) you make sure Rupert is doing the dare and you go back to your room. Tom is standing there and you just manage to get the door closed before he makes is way towards you. He grabs your waist and pulls you hard against him. (Hard in a good way) he says, I've wanted to do this all night. He leans down and sweeps you into a gentle but demanding kiss, you part you lips slightly accepting the intrusion of his tongue. You feel the passion building behind his tongue as he takes the kiss deeper. He walks you so you back is against the wall he all of a sudden picks you up and he wraps you legs around him. You think ooh perfect fit. And he proceeds to kiss down your neck, you notice the hunger he spikes in you, the wanting, the needing, the yearning for more. You both hear a sudden knock at the door, he looks and you and the position you both are in and smiles. He sets you down gently as the knocking persists he swings the door open…


End file.
